


Titles...we don't need no stinkin titles

by bitten



Category: Godric/Eric Northman - Fandom, True Blood
Genre: M/M, Unfinished, abandonded fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitten/pseuds/bitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfinished, unbeta'd, abandonded, no point, h/c, eric and godric, rape an abuse, i'm a sick sick puppy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titles...we don't need no stinkin titles

When Eric had first awoken it seemed a night like any other. But when he found his maker outside the mouth of the cave, his body tense, Eric immediately felt his guard go up.  
"What is it?" he whispered leaping to Godric's side. Eric's eyes scanned the forest, searching for a threat.  
"Nothing," Godric said, and his voice, tight and raspy, caused Eric to look at him in surprise. Godric's eyes were squeezed shut, a look of unbearable pain ethced on his face.  
Eric reached out, concerned. His master flinched away as if burned, though Eric had not even brushed his skin. "Don't touch me," he gasped. Godric's eyes flew open and for a moment Eric could have sworn Godric didn't recognize him. Godric took two steps backwards.  
"Godric, what's the-" Eric stepped forwards, his hand stretching out.  
Godric blinked. "Stay away from me Eric," he warned. Eric saw the boys chest was heaving as he continued to back away. "I...Eric, I don't want to...hurt you...just...stay away," And Godric turned, disappearing into the night.  
Eric stood there, dumbfounded, wanting to follow though he knew he would never catch Godric; his maker wouldn't allow it. Frustrated, Eric ran his hands through his hair, then began to pace.  
It had been building for some time. First the nightmars, which were increasing with frequency; then the dark moods. Sometimes Godric would fly into a rage, orther times he would weep inconsolably, seemingly unable to explain why. He hadn't been feeding much, Eric was suspicious that he hadn't fed at all in the last week. Although Godric was capable of going much longer periods of time without blood than Eric, it still weakened him. Combined with the lack of sleep and everything else, his maker had started to look unwell.  
I'll find him in a little while, Eric though. Give him time to calm down first.

 

But Eric did not find Godric for several hours. When he did it was at the river as he'd expected, though he'd already checked. Eric approached cautiously.  
Godric squatted, one arm draped across his knees. His head was lowered, his free hand covering his face. The boy was shirtless and Eric could see the tattoo on his back twitch as his maker shook and sobbed.  
Eric was still 20 feet away. "Leave me alone, Eric," Godric said quietly.  
Eric stopped where he was. He crouched down, waiting.  
Suddenly, Godric sprang to his feet, moving so fast he was a blur, and then he was standing over Eric.  
"Stand up."  
Eric did as he was told. Looking down at his tiny maker, he found he had no name for the emotions on Godric's face.  
"Why don't you obey me?" Godric demanded, his voice sounding both angry and plaintive.  
Eric shrugged and said nothing. He knew what was probably coming and was already resigned to it. If it would help pull his maker from the darkness that had been engulfing him lately, then so be it. It was a small price to pay.  
"Answer me, Eric."  
"Master, I-"  
"Do not call me that. Must I always command you? Why do you not obey me?"  
Eric licked his lips. For years now Godric had told him not to refer to him as master. What had once been required was no longer serviceable, but Eric couldn't help it. Godric was his master, in every way. Eric had no problem with this. He tried again.  
"Master-"  
Godric struck then, backhanding him across the face with and explosive force, sending Eric sprawling to the ground.  
"Stand up, Eric."  
Eric did as he was told, shaking his head to clear it. He tasted blood in his mouth. He faced Godric again, and saw that his makers fangs were out. "Do not call me master again. Why do you not obey me?"  
Eric set his jaw stubbornly. "Master, I only..."  
Godric backhanded him again, and again Eric found himself on the ground. He looked up at the boy who only stared back down at him coldly, anger radiating off the small body.  
"Master," Eric practically sobbed. "please...I only want..." Eric swallowed. "I love you..."  
Before Eric knew what was happening, before he could even distinguish one moment from the next, Godric was on top of him..Eric did not fight,, did not try to ward off the blows. His master screamed at him in a language Eric had never heard. Eric did not try to get away, and at one point he was sure Godric was demanding to know why. And then his clothes were gone, swiped from his body, and Godric easily flipped him over, holding him down even though Eric offered no resistance. He took Eric then, dry and rough, Eric closed his eyes against the pain and tried not to tense up. Even at the end when Godric was gouging him with his fangs, Eric lay still, letting his maker take what he needed.


End file.
